eminembadmeetseviland12lyricsfandomcom-20200213-history
My Name Is - Eminem
My Name Is Lyrics. Hi! My name is... (what?) My name is... (who?) My name is... scratches Slim Shady Hi! My name is... (huh?) My name is... (what?) My name is... scratches Slim Shady x2 Ahem... excuse me! Can I have the attention of the class for one second? Hi kids! Do you like violence? (Yeah yeah yeah!) Wanna see me stick Nine Inch Nails through each one of my eyelids? (Uh-huh!) Wanna copy me and do exactly like I did? (Yeah yeah!) Try 'cid and get fucked up worse that my life is? (Huh?) My brain's dead weight, I'm trying to get my head straight But I can't figure out which Spice Girl I want to impregnate (Ummmm...) And Dr. Dre said, "Slim Shady you a basehead!" Uh-uhhh! "So why's your face red? Man you wasted!" Well since age twelve, I've felt like I'm someone else Cause I hung my original self from the top bunk with a belt Got pissed off and ripped Pamela Lee's tits off And smacked her so hard I knocked her clothes backwards like Kris Kross I smoke a fat pound of grass and fall on my ass Faster than a fat man who sat down too fast C'mere slut! (Shady, wait a minute, that's my girl dog!) I don't give a fuck, God sent me to piss the world off! Hi! My name is... (what?) My name is... (who?) My name is... scratches Slim Shady Hi! My name is... (huh?) My name is... (what?) My name is... scratches Slim Shady x2 My English teacher wanted to flunk me in Junior High Thanks a lot, next semester I'll be thirty-five I smacked him in his face with an eraser, chased him with a stapler And stapled his nuts to a stack of papers (Owwwwwwww!) Walked in the strip club, had my jacket zipped up Flashed the bartender, then stuck my dick in her tip cup Extraterrestrial runnin' over pedestrians In a space ship while they screaming at me: "LET'S JUST BE FRIENDS!" Ninety-nine percent of my life I was lied to I just found out my mom does more dope than I do (Damn!) I told her I'd grow up to be a famous rapper Make a record about doing drugs and name it after her (Oh thank you!) You know you blew up when the women rush your stands And try to touch your hands like some screaming Usher fans (Aaahhhhhh!) This guy at White Castle asked for my autograph (Dude, can I get your autograph?) So I signed it: 'Dear Dave, thanks for the support, ASSHOLE!' Hi! My name is... (what?) My name is... (who?) My name is... scratches Slim Shady Hi! My name is... (huh?) My name is... (what?) My name is... scratches Slim Shady x2 Stop the tape! This kid needs to be locked away! (Get him!) Dr. Dre, don't just stand there, OPERATE! I'm not ready to leave, it's too scary to die (Fuck that!) I'll have to be carried inside the cemetery and buried alive (Huh yup!) Am I coming or going? I can barely decide I just drank a fifth of vodka - dare me to drive? (Go ahead) All my life I was very deprived I ain't had a woman in years, and my palms are too hairy to hide (Whoops!) Clothes ripped like the Incredible Hulk (hachhh-too) I spit when I talk, I'll fuck anything that walks (C'mere) When I was little I used to get so hungry I would throw fits How you gonna breast feed me mom? (Wah!) You ain't got no tits! (Wahhh!) I lay awake and strap myself in the bed With a bulletproof vest on and shoot myself in the head (BANG!) I'm steaming mad (Arrrggghhh!) And by the way when you see my dad? (Yeah?) Tell him that I slit his throat, in this dream I had Hi! My name is... (what?) My name is... (who?) My name is... scratches Slim Shady Hi! My name is... (huh?) My name is... (what?) My name is... scratches Slim Shady x2'' '' Category:All Pages Category:Slim Shady LP Category:Curtain Call